


Prompt generator drables

by Fabjens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabjens/pseuds/Fabjens
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on prompts from a prompt generator
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 8





	Prompt generator drables

They were climbing onto the private jet Kimi was using, nobody questioning the fact that they were leaving together. The f1 gossip ring made sure that everyone knew that there was something more than them being just good friends, though no-one has ever asked and it hasn't been confirmed or denied by either one or their team's. Seb had stopped a few times on the way through the airport to give a couple ofyoung fans an autograph and a picture with there hero, missing the heart eyes Kimi gave him each time it happened.

Once they were firmly ensconced in there seats, it was when Sebastian was getting his phone out that Kimi comments "has anyone told you that you're cute with kids"

"Hmm really " seb responded not really paying too much attention as he was sending a reply to a message his best mate, Hanna, had sent him, Kimi chuckles at Sebs response as he puts his phone away.

"What did you say " asked seb  
"Your cute with kids "

Seb shrugged as he responded "well it makes them happy "  
Kimi gave him a knowing smile and chuckled as he shows Seb the latest picture's of robin his ex minttu had sent him, whilst thinking that he was so lucky that they we're still on extremely good terms and good friends that he could have him when he wasn't raceing, when he was brought out of his thoughts when seb said 

"imagine being paid for being cute "

Before he could think Kimi said "You'd be rich"

"I...I....umm " stutters Seb not quite meeting kimi's eyes,blushing Ferrari red as he stutters the question "y..y..you th..th- ink I'm cccute"

"Have done for a while, he'll I think your the hottest person on the planet " Kimi mumbles has he turns to look Seb in the face. Seb lovingly looked at Kimi and takes Kimis left hand in his right and tangles there fingers together and puts his free hand on Kimi's cheek, asking as he trys to regain some composure, "why didn't you say anything " Kimi tried to look down as he shrugs in response. Seb leaned forward slightly, tilting his head to the left and whispers 

"I thought you were attractive since I started in f1, at first I thought it was a crush but the feeling nrver went away, i never said anything because you were with Jenny then minttu " he added because Kimi looked like he was going to interupt "I think you're more attractive now and definitely more handsome, and I would like to kiss you now"

Kimi smiled and mumbles "we're idiots "and closed the spacebetween their lips and kissed Seb passionately not noticing when his phone hit th floor of the plane. When they parted for air they smiled, and Seb cuddled in to kimi and sighed happily as Kimi put his arm round Seb and said we can talk later for now let's just make up for lost time....

Fin


End file.
